In many communications devices (e.g., mobile phones), there are electronic modules (e.g., radio-frequency (RF) modules) disposed over a multi-layer substrate. Each electronic module comprises one or more electronic component disposed over the substrate. As the trend towards smaller electrical devices continues, there is a need to reduce the size of many components that comprise the device. For example, there is a need to reduce the height of the electronic module. However, in order to maintain the package density, the number of substrate layers often cannot be reduced. So the height reduction is sometimes achieved by using thinner substrate layers. But thinner substrate layers can result in mechanical instability, including, but not limited to, warping of the substrate of the module, which can make die attach or wirebond-connections difficult to effect; or warping of the module with temperature changes over time. Such mechanical instabilities can impact the reliability of the module and ultimately, the reliability of the electrical device in which the module is disposed.
Further, in many applications, in order to reduce unwanted electromagnetic interactions between electronic modules, or to protect the components of the electronic module from electrical distortion, an electromagnetic shielding is required. The shielding may be achieved by providing a metallic cover that is soldered on the substrate to encapsulate electronic module. However, known metallic covers increase the overall height of the module because a space is created between the top of the electronic module and the metallic cover. As such, rather than decrease the height of the electronic module, this known shielding technique increases the package height, and can increase the area of the substrate as well.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus that overcomes at least the noted shortcomings of known apparatuses described above.